


When we love

by Animecosplaygirl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Child Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Love Bites, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animecosplaygirl/pseuds/Animecosplaygirl
Summary: Ciel is becoming more and more demanding of Sebastian with sexual orders.





	1. Yogurt parfait

**Author's Note:**

> Young eyes should probably avoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a short preview hopefully the next ones will be longer.

“What do you want for breakfast, young master?” Sebastian asked as he drew the curtains flooding the room with morning sun. Ciel slowly lifted his head from the pillow. He winced as the sun shone into his eyes.

“What do we have?” Ciel Asked sleepily.

“We have yogurt parfait, biscuits, pancakes, waffles, toast, or scones.” Sebastian replied.

“Yogurt parfait.” Ciel muttered under his breath still half asleep.

“As you wish.” Sebastian replied with a small bow. As soon as he arrived at the kitchen, Mey-Rin was already there cleaning the floor. She quietly talk to herself as she worked.

"Clean. Must be clean. Sebastian will like me if it’s clean.” She said slowly smiling. Sebastian, paying Mey-Rin no mind walked into the kitchen to prepare the young Master's breakfast. Mey-Rin seeing him walk in shrieked turning beat red and backed up to the wall.

“S..s...se...Sebastian!” Mey-Rin stuttered.

“Yes?” Asked Sebastian.

“Di...did you hear a...any...anything?” Mey-Rin clamping her fists in anxiety.

“No.” And Mey-rin let let out a sigh of relief and began to relax. “Should I have heard something?” Sebastian asked putting on an innocent face.

“N...n...no!” Mey-Rin shouted bolting out of the room.

“I heard nothing at all.” Sebastian said with knowing grin. He cut the strawberries delicately and place them on the bed of yogurt.


	2. The Demand

Sebastian sauntered up the stairs the Candelabra held in one hand while the yogurt parfait and tea delicately placed on a platter was held in the other. A slight knock warned the young boy that Sebastian was coming in. 

 

“Your parfait young master.” Sebastian said as he presented the parfait to Ciel. 

 

“Thank you.” Ciel murdered sleepily shocking the butler that he had even took the time. Ciel took a bite of the parfait and nodded in approval. 

 

“It's sweet.” Ciel said.

 

“Yes, is that not the way you like it?” Sebastian asked. 

 

“No no it's, fine perfect actually say Sebastian?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would your lips taste as sweet as this parfait?” Sebastian took a slight step backwards taken aback by his young masters words, but he quickly recovered from his shock. 

 

“I suppose I'm not the best judge of that” Sebastian said with a slight grin. “Would you like to judge for yourself young master?” Sebastian asked inching closer he got down on one knee allowing his head to be level with the younger boy as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Why, I don't see why not” Ciel said leaning in to kiss Sebastian.  

 

The kiss started out slow Ciel completely in control, but slowly Sebastian began to assert his dominance. Gently tugging at the boys bottom lip with his teeth asking the young master for permission you enter his mouth. At first Ciel did not open his mouth as if debating whether or not it was worth it. Sebastian's intoxicating smell got the better of him and he dropped his jaw allowing Sebastian access. Sebastian wasted no time to take advantage of that his tongue slowly playing with Ciel’s. Sebastian's tongue expertly glided across Ciel's teeth sending a shiver down the young boys back. Ciel’s hands began to wander they felt up-and-downs Sebastian's chest. Gliding over the ripped muscles. Sebastian ran his hand up Ciel’s chest stopping to rub his right nipple between his thumb and index finger. Ciel couldn't help but let out a small moan. The sweet sound made Sebastian smile, proud of his work. Sebastian was surprised when Ciel broke away up there kiss his voice was shaky and hardly Audible. 

 

“Sebastian fuck me as hard as you can.” The boy wined. Sebastian smiled slightly. 

 

“Young master, you do know that I am demon, to fuck you as hard as I can, I might just break you, are you sure you're up for that?”

 

“just do it Sebastian! before I change my mind” Ciel growled regaining his voice. “it's an order”

 

“Yes my Lord” Sebastian said before slipping his gloves off with his teeth. 


End file.
